seawave_cityfandomcom-20200214-history
Previous issues
Doomboi and Jazz the Bastard fight a lightning villain named Stormdrain. They are then Chastised by the hero Hawk - At some point Doomboi killed 5 guys at a dockyard - The Savior joins the team as Gumshoe is framed for the death of Flip Flop -Darkman joins the team as they fight the Maestro. -Doomboi has a dragon rampage - The Team stops Video Host from killing Zach Caldwell and proves Gumshoe's innocence. Ghostwriter joins the Team. Stretchy People are released into the world. -The Team finds a magical orb to help the Stretchy people -WWMII becomes the Savior -The Team switches powers after a botched casino heist. -Sage gets married in space -Doomboi saps Video Ghost's will to live at a chucky sleaze -The Crisis Custodians are formed the team meets Vortex -Artifice helps restore the teams original powers. Ghostwriter gives up her powers to live a normal life. Gator arrives to the Grief Castle just in time to witness Wonderwomanman and Darkman fighting their mentors. -Artifice and Gumshoe start living in the Grief Castle. -Adam starts working at The Rec Center -The team does an inception when Scary Horse gives Doom_Boi a bad dream -Sage Returns -Jazz goes into rehab -Check Arrives on earth and is taken prisoner -Sans and Darkman fight in a prison -The ASPCA Stops Caldwell's blimp assault on the Castle. Zorranna is taken to prison. Check leaves. Defeated Bee People (Beeple) -The Team Curls for the fate of the universe and then proceeds to be sent back in time -Gator and Darkman Stop a train heist in the 1950's. They meet Tempo (a time traveler) and give Gumshoe Kids. -Doomboi and the Savior have a bad time in the future. -Helped to defeat Wonka and Cleetus Dumple from doing something idk -The team fights Ignacia Defeated Vampires and bore witness to the nascent homicidal tendencies of The Wonder Woman Man II Fought in the Clone Wars and killed Evil Alex Trebeck after Gator tragically died (briefly) Is currently dealing with her murder and tension with Seth. There is a clone of her on the loose! -the Team fights some bees - The team makes a friend from another world, and defeats Wonka -The Team Stops Wonka from escaping -The Team fights vampires, Savior kills a Guy -The Team rescues Sanse from assassins and his ex -The Team Goes on a BS investigation and learn that Bladez is a clone. Doomboi goes BFD. Darkman kills a man. Gator was a leg. Tempo is sticking around for a while. Doomboi has a plan. -The Team stops Tempo from killing Doom_boi. Lester briefly goes offline. -The Team goes to GLOPS and has a wonderful time. Savior, successfully completed a mission. -The team grabs a tuning fork from a train -The Team stops kids from having bad dreams -Doomboi meets his family and a lovely bird -The team fights the Doom, vortex dies -Darkman learns about her dad, Magic missile joins the team. the team fights mob bot -Gator goes home for a while and fights Swamp Vampires -Gator wins a beauty pageant. -The team has a swell time at a fight club -Gator jumps into a dimensional portal -Gator meets an evil team -6 months pass -The Savior gets an Agent - The Team Goes to Space